


Vocaloid & Kpop lyrics

by AobaSeragakiP



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSeragakiP/pseuds/AobaSeragakiP
Summary: WARNING: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION!!!This is a collection of songs from both kpop and vocaloid that I will be writing. If you have any songs you want just comment it please. Each chapter is a single song with lyrics.There will be no English lyrics unless there is a song that you guys want. The first half of the page will be romaji, the other half Japanese or Korean.





	1. 劣等上等/BRING IT ON - Giga

_**Romaji:** _

Rin: Rettou joutou Bring it on

Rin: Rettou joujou fumin nippon

 

Rin: Kodomo damashi no masematika

Rin: Bareten datte sonnanotte

Rin: Puraido ga naiya

 

Len: Gorippa keishou kidori de

Len: Takami no kenbutsu bakari ja tsuman ne

Len: Hora motto~ machigatte joutou~

Len: Taikutsu ni te o kakete

 

Rin: Oh~ mama, yappa atashi wa

Rin: Konna tokoro ja oware nai

Len: Nurukute ki ga furesou

Len: Gokko asobi mo shibai mo sayonara

Len: Zutto kono mama nante saa~

 

**Chorus:**

Rin: Irare nai yo

Rin: Dadada atashi otona ni naru

Rin: Sui mo amai mo kami wakete ima

Len: Papapa kawaru jidai

Len: Warui koto bakari ja nai deshou

 

(First one is Rin and every other one)

Kako mo, tsumi mo , batsu mo, subete,

sude de, ikinuite,

Rin: Yarikaesu wa

 

Rin: Yeah, chouhatsu atashi tachi wa no doubt

Rin: Midori no aitsu ni baka kamaten ne

Rin: Saa, burn up itsu ni nattara moraeru goukaku

Rin: Aka pen irete yo doko ga dame nan desuka

 

Len: Sake onna kane doragu yachate konpura

Len: Chirutte aiight~ joudan jan buraku jooka

Len: Nakayobi tatetaku naru you na jijou

Len: Ari sugete yubi ga tarinee kara hands up

Rin: And what's up saitei?

Len: Motto motto daro bring it on

 

Len: “mama” nanka iranai

Len: Hoshi gari masu shinu made wa

Rin: Nobita setake sodatte machi ni nage kisu

Rin: Miseba wa kokara kakugo

 

**Chorus:**

Len: Shitoke yo

Len: Dadada bokura otona ni naru

Len: Kaunta nerai saireina hibi ni

Rin: Tan tan toka madu igeki

Rin: Dare mo yomenai saki mada aiko deshou

 

(First one is Len and every other one)

Bagu mo, rosu mo, zure mo, subete,

Sude de, ikite, ikinuite

Len: kutsugaesu wo

 

Rin: Dadada kudaranai

Len: Koto baka ga yuzurenai

Rin: Wakura ka? Atashi no bigaku

Len: Kono baka shoujiki na kobushi hitotsu ga

 

Rin: Kirifuda

Len: Ga nara rettou

Rin: Ichi nuke yo

Len & Rin: Saraba!

 

**Chorus:**

Rin & Len: Konna mon ja nai

Rin: Dadada atashi otona ni naru

Rin: Sui mo amai mo kami wakete ima

Len: San san majiwaru mirai

Len: Mou kodomo janai no wakaru deshou

 

Rin & Len:Jidai, kikai, matte, kurenai,

sude de, sutemi de, ikinuite

Rin & Len: Joutou da wa

 

Rin & Len: Ai aru jidai

Len: Sore de wa minasama osaki ni, bye guys!

 

**_Japanese:_ **

リン: 劣等上等 Bring it on

リン: 列島上々 不眠日本

 

リン: 子供騙しのマセマティカ

リン: てんだってそんなのって

リン: プライドがないや

 

レン: ご立派 警鐘 気取りで

レン: 高みの見物ばかりじゃつまんねぇ

レン: ほらもっと~ 間違って上等~

レン: 退屈に手をかけて

 

リン: ああ、ママ、やっぱあたしは

リン: こんなところじゃ終われない

レン: ぬるくて気が触れそう

レン: ごっこ遊びも芝居もさよなら

レン: ずっとこのままなんてさぁ

 

リン: いられないよ

リン: ダッダッダ あたし大人になる

リン: 酸いも甘いも噛み分けて今

レン: パッパッパ 変わる時代

レン: 悪いことばかりじゃないでしょう

 

(鏡音リンが最初で、鏡音レンがそれに続く)

過去も、罪も、罰も、すべて

素手で、愛で、生き抜いて

リン: やり返すわ

 

リン: Yeah,挑発 あたし達はno doubt

リン:  緑のアイツにばっか構ってんね

リン: さぁburn up いつになったら貰える合格

リン:  赤ペンいれてよどこがダメなんですか

 

レン: 酒女金XXXX(ドラッグ) やっちゃってコンプラ

レン:  チルってaiight…冗談じゃんブラックジョーク

レン: 中指立てたくなるような事情

レン: ありすぎて指が足りねぇからhands up

リン:  And what's up 最低？

レン: もともとだろ bring it on

 

レン:  「まあまあ」なんか要らない

レン: 欲しがります死ぬまでは

リン: 伸びた背丈 育った街に投げキス

リン: 見せ場はこっから 覚悟

 

レン:しとけよ

レン: ダッダッダ 僕ら大人になる

レン: カウンター狙い 最低な日々に

リン:  眈々とかます一撃

リン:  誰も読めない先 まだあいこでしょ

 

(鏡音レンが最初で、鏡音リンがそれに続く)

バグも、ロスも、ズレも、すべて

素手で、生きて！生き抜いて

レン: 覆すよ

 

リン: ダッダッダくだらない

レン: ことばっかが譲れない

リン: わかるか？あたしの美学

レン: この馬鹿正直な拳ひとつが

 

リン: 切り札

レン: がなる劣等

リン: 一抜けよ

両方:さらば！

 

両方: こんなもんじゃない

リン: ダッダッダ あたし大人になる

リン: 酸いも甘いも噛み分けて今

レン: 燦々 交わるミライ

レン: もう子供じゃないのわかるでしょ

 

両方: 時代、機会、待って、くれない

両方: 素手で、捨て身で、生き抜いて

両方: 上等だわ

 

 両方: 愛ある時代

 レン: それでは皆様お先に Bye,Guys!

 


	2. ローリンガール/ Rolling Girl - wowaka

_**Romaji:** _

ronrii gaaru wa itsu made

mo todokanai yume mite

sawagu atama no naka o

kakimawashite, kakimawashite

 

“mondai nai.” to tsubuyaite,

kotoba wa ushinawareta?

mou shippai, mou shippai

machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!

 

mou ikkai, mou ikkai

“watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu.”  to,

shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

kotoba ni imi o kanadenagara!

“mou ii kai?” “mada desu yo,

mada mada saki wa mienai no de

iki o tomeru no, ima.”

 

roorin garu no nare no hate

todoka nai, mukou no iro

kasanaru koe to koe o

maze awasete, maze awasete

 

“mondai nai.” to tsubuyaita

kotoba wa ushinawareta

dounatta tte ii ndatte sa

machigai datte okoshichaou to sasou, sakamichi

 

mou ikkai, mou ikkai

watashi o douka korogashite to

shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

mukuchi ni imi o kasanenagara!

“mou ii kai?” “mou sukoshi,

mou sugu nanika mieru darou to

iki o tomeru no, ima."

 

mou ikkai, mou ikkai

“watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu.” to

shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

kotoba ni emi wo kanadenagara!

“mou ii kai? mou ii yo

soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne.”

iki wo yameru no, ima

  
  


**_Japanese:_ **

 

ロンリーガールはいつまで

も　届かない夢見て

騒ぐ頭の中を

き回して、掻き回して

 

「問題ない。」と呟いて、

言葉は失われた？

もう失敗、もう失敗

間違い探しに終われば、また、回るの！

 

もう一回、もう一回

「私は今日も転がります。」と、

少女は言う　少女は言う

言葉に意味を奏でながら！

「もう良いかい？」「まだですよ、

まだまだ先は見えないので。

息を止めるの、今。」

 

ローリンガールの成れの果て

届かない、向こうの色

重なる声と声を

混ぜあわせて、混ぜあわせて

 

「問題ない。」と呟いた言

葉は失われた

どうなったって良いんだってさ、

間違いだって起こしちゃおうと誘う、坂道

 

もう一回、もう一回

私をどうか転がしてと

少女は言う　少女は言う

無口に意味を重ねながら！

「もう良いかい？」「もう少し、

もうすぐ何か見えるだろうと。

息を止めるの、今。」

 

もう一回、もう一回

「私は今日も転がります。」と

少女は言う　少女は言う

言葉に笑みを奏でながら！

「もう良いかい？もう良いよ。

そろそろ君も疲れたろう、ね。」

息を止めるの、今。

 


	3. 火星のララバイ/ Lullaby of Mars - Nayutalien

**_Romaji:_ **

****

Chikogoro, youru mo heirukara sa

Kaze wa hikanaide

Karada ni wa kiwotsukete

Oyasumi

 

Futari de tsukutta kēki ni sa

Rōsoku o tateyou

Hoshi ga kieta kazu dake

 

Kasei no umi ni wa

Shīrakansu ga ita yo

Kondo mi ni ikou son'na hanashi o shita

 

Ashita sekai ga owarukara sa

Tsuraikoto kowai koto

Zenbu, zenbu wasureyou

 

“Sore mo usodeshou” anata wa warau

“Kimi wa ōkami iyo ne”

Suki ni ii na yo oyasumi

 

Moshimo uchū ni ame ga futtara

Anata wa nante iu ka na

Hitsuji no yume de machiawase o shite

Kyō wa mōbaibai shiyou

 

Ashita sekai ga owarukara sa

Tsuraikoto kowai koto

Zenbu, zenbu wasureyou

 

“Dore mo usodeshou” anata wa warau

“Kimi wa ōkami iyo ne”

Suki ni ii na yo

 

Ima demo yoru wa tsumetaikara

Anata to no omoide mo

Chotto zutsu hiete ku

 

Kanashī toki ni sae

Muri ni warau toko mo

Saigomade itoshikatta yo oyasumi

Oyasumi

 

**_Japanese:_ **

****

近頃、夜も冷えるからさ

風邪はひかないで

体には気をつけて

おやすみ

 

ふたりで作ったケーキにさ

ロウソクを立てよう

星が消えた数だけ

 

火星の海には

シーラカンスがいたよ

今度見に行こうそんな話をした

 

明日世界が終わるからさ

辛いこと怖いこと

全部、全部忘れよう

 

「それも嘘でしょう」あなたは笑う

「キミは狼いよね」

好きに言いなよおやすみ

 

もしも宇宙に雨がふったら

あなたはなんて言うかな

羊の夢で待ちあわせをして

今日はもうバイバイしよう

 

明日世界が終わるからさ

辛いこと怖いこと

全部、全部忘れよう

「どれも嘘でしょう」あなたは笑う

「キミは狼いよね」

好きに言いなよ

 

今でも夜はつめたいから

あなたとの思い出も

ちょっとずつ冷えてく

悲しいときにさえ無理に笑うとこも

最後まで愛しかったよおやすみ

おやすみ


	4. 太陽系デスコ/ Solar System Disco - Nayutalien

**_Romaji:_ **

****

ano ittousei no sanzameku hikari de

anata to dansu o odorou ka

waga taiyoukei no kodou ni awasete

karamatta suteppu de kirameite, seit'!

 

ranbada runba futari sora de randebuu na

mou, wazuratte renya nemurenai

seiza ni natte mazaru donna ittousei mo

anata ni kawaru koudo wa nai wa

 

kousha no ura ano hi anata mitsuketa

kiseki sae ima mo hanarenai

tonari ni shigeku mieru meiousei mo

ainiku, ima wa kyoumi ga nai wa

 

hoshi ga macchatte

mune ga nacchatte

kidzukeba kanata ―――

 

ano ittousei no sanzameku hikari de

anata to dansu o odorou ka

waga taiyoukei no housoku ni sasoware

majiwatta kando de kirameite, seit'!

 

Oo~o~oo!

seikansen o tsunaide

Oo~o~oo!

anata ni todoke

Oo~o~oo!

uchuu no hate kara

Oo~o~oo!

anata shin kou kei!

 

Nanana nanana nanana

Nya nya nya nya nya nya

Nanana nanana nanana

 

daitai no dansu wa

hoshi ga hikari shirube to naru no sa

mitaiken na suteppo de

HA, HA, HA, HA

 

daitan na sutansu de

shuukai kidou jou nazoru no sa

taiyoukei no desuko de

HA, HA, HA, HA

 

chuu tayutatte itsuka futari wasureru

kotoba sae ima wa motometai

choushinsei o negau kureta sekai mo

fushigi to ima wa dou demo ii wa

 

nanmo naku tatte

nanto naku datte

hoshi wa megutte ―――

 

ano ittousei no todokanu hikari wa

haruka na kanata de kirameita

waga taiyoukei no housoku mo hazurete

"sore demo ii sa" te o nobashite!

 

saa, ikuseisou to yadoshita omoi de

anata no subete motomeyou ka

nee, nan kounen no koudai na tabiji de

hiyoku no renri o sagasou ka

 

ano ittousei no sanzameku hikari de

anata to dansu o odorou ka

hora suikin datte chi ka moku do ten kai mo

futari no ginga de kirameita, seit'!

 

Oo~o~oo!

seikansen o tsunaide

Oo~o~oo!

anata ni todoke

Oo~o~oo!

uchuu no hate kara

Oo~o~oo!

anata shin kou kei!

 

Nanana nanana nanana

Nya nya nya nya nya nya

Nanana nanana nanana

 

**_Japanese:_ **

****

あの一等星のさんざめく光で

あなたとダンスを踊ろうか

我が太陽系の鼓動に合わせて

絡まったステップで綺羅めいて、星ッ！

 

ランバダ　ルンバ　ふたり　

宇宙 (そら) でランデブーな

妄、患 (わずら) って　連夜眠れない

星座になって　混ざる　どんな一等星も

あなたに　代わる　光度はないわ

 

校舎の裏　あの日　あなた見つけた

奇跡さえ　今も　はなれない

隣に　繁 (しげ) く　見える　冥王星も

生憎 (あいにく)、今は　興味がないわ

 

星が舞っちゃって

胸が鳴っちゃって

気付けば彼方 ―――

 

あの一等星のさんざめく光で

あなたとダンスを踊ろうか

我が太陽系の法則に誘われ

交わった感度で綺羅めいて、星ッ！

 

オー・オ・オー！

星間線を絆いで

オー・オ・オー！

あなたに届け

オー・オ・オー！

宇宙の果てから

オー・オ・オー！

あなた　侵光系！

 

ナナナーナナナーナナナー

にゃにゃにゃーにゃにゃにゃー

ナナナーナナナーナナナー

 

大体のダンスは

星が光り標 (しるべ) となるのさ

未体験なステッポで

HA, HA, HA, HA

 

大胆なスタンスで

周回軌道上なぞるのさ

太陽系のデスコで

HA, HA, HA, HA

 

宙　揺蕩 (たゆた) って　いつか　ふたり忘れる

言葉さえ　今は求めたい

超新星を願う　暮れた世界も

不思議と　今はどうでもいいわ

 

何もなくたって

何となくだって

星は巡って ―――

 

あの一等星の届かぬ光は

遥かな彼方で綺羅めいた

我が太陽系の法則も外れて

「それでもいいさ」手をのばして！

 

さあ、幾星霜 (いくせいそう) と宿した想いで

あなたの全て求めようか

ねえ、何光年の広大な旅路で

比翼 (ひよく) の恋理 (れんり ) を探そうか

 

あの一等星のさんざめく光で

あなたとダンスを踊ろうか

ほら水金 (すいきん) だって地火木土天海も

ふたりの銀河で綺羅めいた、星ッ！

 

オー・オ・オー！

星間線を絆いで

オー・オ・オー！

あなたに届け

オー・オ・オー！

宇宙の果てから

オー・オ・オー！

あなた　侵光系！

 

ナナナーナナナーナナナー

にゃにゃにゃーにゃにゃにゃー

ナナナーナナナーナナナー

 


	5. 飛行少女/ Flight Girl - Nayutalien

**_Romaji:_ **

megumarete iru no dakedo 

nandaka naa mitasarenai

konna koto ieru basho wa 

aru keredo, sore mo dou dai?

****

shinu hodo dewa nai keredo 

nanto naku, iki gurushii

kenzen to fukenzen no 

soukyoku de hanpuku yoko tobi

****

beibii beibii kono mama tonde

anata to yoru o koete Woah! Woah!

kono te o tsunaide itai dake

yuu en mii nijuuniji no kyoukai

sansen meetoru de mioroshite Woah! Woah!

kyou wa mou nemuritakunai dake

****

ABC 123 irohani hoheto

sonna kimari wa iranai iranai yo

****

houhou wa aru no dakedo 

nanto naku ki ga noranai

konna koto ieru hito wa 

iru keredo, sore mo dou dai?

****

hikou hikou hikou hikou hikou shitai you na

hitei hitei hitei hitei hitei shite hoshii you na

chairudo to adaruto no 

soukyoku de tsuu suteppu

****

beibii beibii soredemo tonda

anata to yoru o koete Woah! Woah!

kono te o hanashita kunai dake

yuu en mii nijuuniji no kyoukai

anzenken kara mo nukedashite Woah! Woah!

kyou wa mou nemuri takunai dake

****

ABC 123 irohani hoheto

sonna kimari wa iranai iranai!

watashi anata koko kara asoko

sonna kyoukai wa iranai iranai to,

omou yo

****

 

******_Japanese:_ **

****

恵まれているのだけど

なんだかなあ　満たされない

こんなこと言える場所は

あるけれど、それもどうだい?

 

死ぬほどではないけれど

なんとなく、生き苦しい

健全と不健全の

双極で反復横跳び

 

ベイビーベイビー　このまま飛んで

あなたと夜を越えて　Woah！Woah！

この手を　繋いでいたいだけ

ユーエンミー　22時の境界

3000メートルで見下ろして　Woah！Woah！

今日はもう　眠りたくないだけ

 

ABC　123　いろはにほへと

そんな決まりはいらない　いらないよ。

 

方法はあるのだけど

なんとなく　気がのらない

こんなこと言える人は

いるけれど、それもどうだい？

 

ヒコウヒコウヒコウヒコウ ヒコウしたいような

ヒテイヒテイヒテイヒテイ ヒテイして欲しいような

チャイルドとアダルトの

双極でツーステップ

 

ベイビーベイビー　それでも飛んだ

安全圏からも抜け出して　Woah！Woah！

今日はもう　眠りたくないだけ

ユーエンミー　22時の境界

安全圏からも抜け出して　Woah！Woah！

今日はもう　眠りたくないだけ

 

ABC　123　いろはにほへと

そんな決まりはいらない　いらない！

わたし　あなた　ここからあそこ

そんな境界はいらない　いらないと、

思うよ

 


	6. ダンスロボットダンス/ Dance Robot Dance - Nayutalien

**_Romaji:_ **

****

Dance!

jizai no suteppu tuu suteppu datte

puroguramu no hanchuu sa

 

You!

kokyuu o midashite iru?

nante hi kouritsuteki deshou, robotto dansu

 

Lock!

kawashite aituai

sude ni jigen mo koeta senjou da

 

Ai!

shikou o midashite iru

mune ga takanatte iku inputto

 

UP SIDE   
UP SIDE DOWN   
UP SIDE DOWN SIDE UP AND DOWN   
LEFT SIDE   
LEFT SIDE RIGHT   
LEFT RIGHT UP DOWN   
YOU AND ME

 

tokimeku kokoro no mooshon ga

anata ni kyoumei shite yamanai no!

gouri to wa magyaku no puroguramu

shiritai shiritai nee motto tsukiatte!

 

Dansu robotto dansu

Moo ii kai?

Dansu robotto dansu

Maada da yo

Dansu robotto dansu

Moo ii kai?

Dansu robotto dansu

Moo chotto!

 

  1.  abunai koto wa shicha dame
  2.  shiji ni wa shitagau koto
  3.  jibun no mi wa mamoru koto
  4.  dokidoki sasenai koto!



 

Punk!

obotsukanai mooshon nante,

puroguramu no hanchuugai

 

Ai!

shikai kumotte iru

saido torikaeseru ka shinkingu

 

UP SIDE   
UP SIDE DOWN   
UP SIDE DOWN SIDE UP AND DOWN   
LEFT SIDE   
LEFT SIDE RIGHT   
LEFT RIGHT UP DOWN   
YOU AND ME

 

tokimeku kokoro no mooshon wa

Anata ni tsutawari yashinai na

Kokyuu ya ondo no imi nante

Shiranai shiranai nee motto chikazuite

 

koi to wa kokoro no bagu nano sa

sore demo kyoumei shite, itai no!

anata to watashi no shingyu rariti

Gomen ne! Gomen ne! mou zutto tsukiatte!

 

Dansu robotto dansu 

Moo ii kai

Dansu robotto dansu 

Maada da yo

Dansu robotto dansu

Moo ii kai

Dansu robotto dansu 

Mou ii yo!

 

 

**_Japanese:_ **

****

Dance!

自在のステップトゥステップだって

プログラムの範疇さ

 

You!

呼吸を乱している？

なんて非効率的でしょう   ロボットダンス

 

Lock!

交わしてアイトゥアイ

すでに次元も超えた戦場だ

 

アイ！

思考を乱している

胸が高鳴っていく   インプット

 

UP SIDE   
UP SIDE DOWN   
UP SIDE DOWN SIDE UP AND DOWN   
LEFT SIDE   
LEFT SIDE RIGHT   
LEFT RIGHT UP DOWN   
YOU AND ME

 

ときめく心のモーションが

あなたに共鳴して止まないの！

合理とは真逆のプログラム

知りたい 知りたい   ねえもっと 付きあって！

 

ダンスロボットダンス

もーいいかい？

ダンスロボットダンス

まーだだよ

ダンスロボットダンス

もーいいかい？

ダンスロボットダンス

もーちょっと！

 

  1.  危ないことはしちゃダメ
  2.  指示には従うこと
  3.  自分の身は守ること
  4.  ドキドキさせないこと！



 

Punk!

覚束ないモーションなんて、

プログラムの範疇外

 

アイ！

視界 曇っている

再度取り返せるか   シンキング

 

UP SIDE   
UP SIDE DOWN   
UP SIDE DOWN SIDE UP AND DOWN   
LEFT SIDE   
LEFT SIDE RIGHT   
LEFT RIGHT UP DOWN   
YOU AND ME

 

ときめく心のモーションは

あなたに伝わりやしないな

呼吸や温度の意味なんて

知らない 要らない   ねえもっと 近づいて

 

恋とは心のバグなのさ

それでも共鳴して、いたいの！

あなたとわたしの   シンギュラリティ

ごめんね！ ごめんね！もうずっと 付きあって！

 

ダンスロボットダンス

もーいいかい？

ダンスロボットダンス

まーだだよ

ダンスロボットダンス

もーいいかい？

ダンスロボットダンス

もーいいよ！


	7. POP/STARS - K/DA

**_Romaji:_ **

You know who it is

coming 'round again

You want a dose of this right now

It's K/DA, uh!

****

I'm a goddess with a blade

Sori chyuhbwa nae ireum

Itchi mohtha geh loud, loud, loud, loud

****

I could take it to the top

Juhl dae mum chooji mothae

Naega kkeut nae joo neun bad gal, gal, gal

****

And when I start to talk that

Oh, you won't know how to react

I'm a picture-perfect face with that wild in my veins

You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl

****

So keep your eyes on me now

Mu uhtseul bodun johal guhya

Dahl sooup neun level

Nawa dae gyul won han nuhl hwak shinhae

****

We got it all in our hands now

So can you handle what we're all about?

We're so tough, not scared to show you up

Can you feel the rush now?

****

Ain't nobody bringing us

Down, down, down, down, down, down

They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown

You could go another round

Round, round, round, round, round, round

Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down

****

We go hard, 'til we get it, get it

We go hard, we so in it, in it

We pop stars, only winning, winning now

Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down   
  


Hey! You ready for this?

See uhn jae deunji nae moseup magic

Dan han bun eh naega jab uh

****

Juhl dae gi jook ji ahn chi uh!

Pow pow ni ga mwol ahruh

Gyun dil soo up ssuh won hae do

Wonhaneun gae uhl gool ae boyuh

****

I’m trouble and you’re wanting it

I'm so cold

When I move that way, you gon' be so blown

I'm the realest in the game, uh!

****

Say I'm on fire with a blade   
You're about to hear my name   
Ringing in your head like, whoa

****

So keep your eyes on me now   
Mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guhya   
We're so tough, not scared to show you up   
Can you feel the rush now?

****

Ain't nobody bringing us   
Down, down, down, down, down, down   
They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown   
You could go another round   
Round, round, round, round, round, round   
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down   
  


We go hard (Hard), 'til we get it, get it   
We go hard (Hard), we so in it, in it   
We pop stars (Pop stars), only winning, winning now   
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

****

Oh, nan muhm chuji anna   
Oh, oh, we go hard   
Oh, oh, we pop stars (Stars), stars (Stars)   
Ain't nobody bringing us

****

Ain't nobody bringing us   
Down, down, down, down, down, down   
They could try it but we're gonna wear the crown   
You could go another round   
Round, round, round, round, round, round   
Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down   
  


We go hard, 'til we get it, get it   
We go hard, we so in it, in it   
We pop stars, only winning, winning now   
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

****

 

_**Korean:** _

You know who it is   
Coming 'round again   
You want a dose of this   
Right now   
It's K/DA, uh!

__

I'm a goddess with a blade   
소리쳐봐 내 이름 잊지 못하게   
Loud, loud, loud, loud   
  


I could take it to the top   
절대 멈추지 못해 내가 끝내주는   
Bad gal, gal, gal

__

And when I start to talk like that   
Oh you won't know how to react   
I'm a picture-perfect face with that wild in my veins   
You can hear it in my growl, growl, growl, growl   
  


So keep your eyes on me now   
무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야   
닿을 수 없는 level   
나와 대결 원한 널 확신해   
We got it all in our hands now   
So can you handle what we're all about?   
We're so tough   
Not scared to show you up   
Can you feel the rush now?   
  


Ain't nobody bringing us   
Down, down, down, down, down, down   
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown   
You could go another round   
Round, round, round, round, round, round   
Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down

__

We go hard,  'til we get it, get it   
We go hard,  we so in it, in it   
We pop stars, only winning, winning now   
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

__

Hey! You ready for this? (Let's go!)   
See 언제든지 내 모습 magic   
단 한 번에 내가 잡어   
절대 기죽지 않지, uh!   
Pow-pow 네가 뭘 알아   
견딜 수 없어, 원해도   
원하는 게 얼굴에 보여

__

I'm trouble and you're wanting it   
I'm so cold   
When I move that way, you gonna be so blown   
I'm the realest in the game, uh

__

Say I'm on fire with a blade   
You're about to hear my name   
Ringing in your head like, whoa   
  


So keep your eyes on me now   
무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야   
We're so tough   
Not scared to show you up   
Can you feel the rush now?

__

Ain't nobody bringing us   
Down, down, down, down, down, down   
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown   
You could go another round   
Round, round, round, round, round, round   
Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down

__

We go hard,  'til we get it, get it   
We go hard, we so in it, in it   
We pop stars, only winning, winning now   
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

__

Oh, 난 멈추지 않아   
Oh, oh, we go hard   
Oh, oh, we pop stars (Stars), stars (Stars)   
Ain't nobody bringing us   
  


Ain't nobody bringing us   
Down, down, down, down, down, down   
They could try but we're gonna wear the crown   
You could go another round   
Round, round, round, round, round, round   
Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down

__

We go hard,  'til we get it, get it   
We go hard, we so in it, in it   
We pop stars, only winning, winning now   
Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down

__


	8. Hero - MONSTA X

**_Romaji:_ **

haru jongil neol jikyeobomyeonseo   
balgyeonhan yuilhan munjejeom yeah   
neoreul gwichanke mandeuneun   
gasikppunin neukdae gateun namjadeul   
aniya neon naekkeonde   
  


naega jikyeoya hal uimuga inneunde   
nuga neol jeoldae neombol su eopge   
naega jikyeojulge   
  


neon neomuna areumdawoseo nan jeogi manha   
machi gongjureul jikineun geim gata   
geokjeonghajima nan neomanui namja   
I can be your hero, I can be your hero,   
I can be your hero

****

I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man

****

I can be your hero akdangdeureun dwiro   
nappeun geotdeul podaegie   
ssamaen daeum teureoge sireo   
hanagachi da jimseunggataboyeo   
dongmurwone beoryeo   
jeonbu maldeuri manheo neol gajiryeo   
baeteodaeneun gaesori (worworwol)   
(What?) manmanhage nal bwatdamyeon   
beoseot meokgo keuge jara   
baji wie paentireul ipgo mangtoreul dara   
suteudo gakkeum ipgo gaseumeseo bichina   
bichina uriga bichina   
dadeul gogaereul bow

****

majimak gyeonggohalge   
hwanamyeon nallina na museopge byeonhae   
nuga neol jeoldae neombol su eopge   
naega jikyeojulge

****

neon neomuna areumdawoseo nan jeogi manha   
machi gongjureul jikineun geim gata   
geokjeonghajima nan neomanui namja   
I can be your hero, I can be your hero,   
I can be your hero

****

I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man

****

Ay nan neoui akdangdeureul   
modu hanagachi baeng baeng baeng baeng   
haneureul syungsyung   
geunyang mak haneureul naradanyeo syupeomaen   
neoui ipkkoriwie maedallyeo useumjitge   
mandeureonaelge baeteumaen   
neol ulge mandeuneun geu eotteon akdangdeul   
ijeneun ssak da kkeojira halgeyo

****_  
_ I can be your hero   
  
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man

 

 

**_Korean:_ **

하루 종일 널 지켜보면서   
발견한 유일한 문제점 yeah   
너를 귀찮게 만드는   
가식뿐인 늑대 같은 남자들   
아니야 넌 내껀데

****

내가 지켜야 할 의무가 있는데   
누가 널 절대 넘볼 수 없게   
내가 지켜줄게

****

넌 너무나 아름다워서 난 적이 많아   
마치 공주를 지키는 게임 같아   
걱정하지마 난 너만의 남자   
I can be your hero, I can be your hero,   
I can be your hero

****

I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
  


I can be your hero 악당들은 뒤로   
나쁜 것들 포대기에   
싸맨 다음 트럭에 실어   
하나같이 다 짐승같아보여   
동물원에 버려   
전부 말들이 많어 널 가지려   
뱉어대는 개소리 (월월월)   
(What?) 만만하게 날 봤다면   
버섯 먹고 크게 자라   
바지 위에 팬티를 입고 망토를 달아   
수트도 가끔 입고 가슴에서 빛이나   
빛이나 우리가 빛이나   
다들 고개를 bow

****

마지막 경고할게   
화나면 난리나 나 무섭게 변해   
누가 널 절대 넘볼 수 없게   
내가 지켜줄게   
  


넌 너무나 아름다워서 난 적이 많아   
마치 공주를 지키는 게임 같아   
걱정하지마 난 너만의 남자   
I can be your hero, I can be your hero,   
I can be your hero

****

I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man

****

Ay 난 너의 악당들을    
모두 하나같이 뱅 뱅 뱅 뱅   
하늘을 슝슝    
그냥 막 하늘을 날아다녀 슈퍼맨   
너의 입꼬리위에 매달려 웃음짓게    
만들어낼게 배트맨   
널 울게 만드는 그 어떤 악당들    
이제는 싹 다 꺼지라 할게요

****

I can be your hero   
  
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man   
I can be your hero, I can be your man


	9. 初嵐/ First Storm - DECO*27

**_Pinyin/romaji:_ **

wàngbùliǎo nà diàoguò de lèi

jìzhùle nà xiàoróng de měi

nǐ de yǎnjīng kànjiàn shénme yánsè de qiángwēi?

****

háobù píbèi

shíguāng yòu cōngcōng kāishǐ xiàngqián fēi

qíjī shǎnxiàn

ràng wǒmen jiànzhèng zhè yītiān

****

zhè pūtōngpūtōng de xīntiào

zài hōnglónghōnglóng de xuānnào

wǒ dǎkāi xīnfáng gēchàng jiù zài zhè yīmiǎo

****

bùyòng hàipà

zài wǒ zhèli yǒu nǐ de yī gè jiā

zhídào yǒngyuǎn

péibàn zài nǐ de shēnbiān

****

(bùyào bāozhù xiànzài jiāochū)

nǐ suǒyǒu de bù'ān wángù yīqiè quánbù

(jiāsuǒ jiěchú bié zài chóuchú)

yìwúfǎngù

****

bōkāi yīqiè yún hé wù xiānqǐ yī chǎng bàofēngyǔ

língtīng nǐ xīnzhōng de nà yīxiē hūhuàn qiúzhù

cháo guāngmáng de mèngxiǎng màibù

****

nǐhǎo! róngxìng chūcì huìmiàn!

hěn gāoxìng hé nǐ zài xiāngjiàn!

ARIGATOU

gǎnxiè nǐ gēchàngguò

jiù ràng wǒmen yīqǐ xǔxià chéngnuò

xiàngqián zǒu nǐ hé wǒ

****

wàngbùliǎo nà diàoguò de lèi

jìzhùle nà xiàoróng de měi

nǐ de yǎnjīng kànjiàn shénme yánsè de qiángwēi?

****

háobù píbèi

shíguāng yòu cōngcōng kāishǐ xiàngqián fēi

qíjī shǎnxiàn

ràng wǒmen jiànzhèng zhè yītiān

****

zhè pūtōngpūtōng de xīntiào

zài hōnglónghōnglóng de xuānnào

wǒ dǎkāi xīnfáng gēchàng jiù zài zhè yīmiǎo

****

bùyòng hàipà

zài wǒ zhèli yǒu nǐ de yī gè jiā

zhídào yǒngyuǎn

péibàn zài nǐ de shēnbiān

****

(bùyào bàozhù xiànzài jiāochū)

nǐ suǒyǒu de bù'ān wángù yīqiè quánbù

(jiāsuǒ jiěchú bié zài chóuchú)

yìwúfǎngù

****

bōkāi yīqiè yún hé wù xiānqǐ yī chǎng bàofēngyǔ

língtīng nǐ xīnzhōng dì nà yīxiē hūhuàn qiúzhù

cháo guāngmáng de mèngxiǎng màibù

****

nǐhǎo! róngxìng chūcì huìmiàn!

hěn gāoxìng hé nǐ zài xiāng jiàn!

ARIGATOU!

gǎnxiè nǐ gēchàngguò

jiù ràng wǒmen yīqǐ xǔxià chéngnuò

xiàng qián zǒu nǐ hé wǒ

****

zhè yīlù màncháng de lùtú

huíyì qǐ nǐ gěi de zhùfú

wǒ yīgèrén hóng zhuóyǎn kūqì tíng bù zhù

****

yǒuxiē píbèi

nàme jiùzuò xià xiūxí hè yībēi

chóngxīn zhěng zhuāng chūfā cái bùshì wúsuǒwèi

****

nà shǎnshǎn fā liàng de shíguāng

hé chǔnchǔnyùdòng de mùguāng

wǒmen xí guàn liǎo bù zhuǎnguò shēn huítóu wàng

****

rújīn nǐ wǒ

zǎoyǐ xuéhuì bù qù zhuīwèn duì cuò

huó dé sǎtuō

biǎoqíng yě bù zài luòmò

****

(bù zài bào zhù xīnlǐ de kǔ)

hé nǐ suǒyǒu bù'ān wángù yīqiè quánbù

(jiāsuǒ jiěchú qǐfēi jiāsù)

yìwúfǎngù

****

bō kāi yīqiè yún hé wù xiānqǐ yī chǎng bàofēngyǔ

língtīng nǐ xīnzhōng de nà yīxiē hūhǎn qiúzhù

cháo guāngmáng de mèngxiǎng màibù

****

nǐhǎo! róngxìng chūcì huìmiàn!

hěn gāoxìng hé nǐ zài xiāng jiàn

ARIGATOU!

gǎnxiè nǐ gēchàngguò

****

bō kāi yīqiè yún hé wù xiānqǐ yī chǎng bàofēngyǔ

chuándì zhè xuánlǜ dào nǐ xīnlǐ de zuìshēn chù

sòng shàng zuì zhēnzhì de zhùfú

****

nǐhǎo! róngxìng chūcì tīngjiàn!

nǐ měimiào yuè'ěr de shēng xiàn!

ARIGATOU!

gǎnxiè nǐ chàng gěi wǒ

****

yǒngbào zhè fèn xìnniàn yǒng bù zhuìluò

yīqǐ xǔ xià chéngnuò

jiù ràng wǒmen tóngbù xīntiào màibó

xiàng qián zǒu nǐ hé wǒ

****_  
  
_

**_Chinese:_ **

忘不了那掉过的泪

记住了那笑容的美

你的眼睛看见什么颜色的蔷薇?

****

毫不疲惫

时光又匆匆开始向前飞

你的眼睛看见什么颜色的蔷薇?

****

这扑通扑通的心跳

在轰隆轰隆的喧闹

我打开心房歌唱就在这一秒

****

不用害怕

在我这里有你的一个家

直到永远

陪伴在你的身边

****

（不要包住　现在交出）

你所有的不安顽固　一切全部

（枷锁解除　别再踌躇）

义无反顾

****

拨开一切云和雾　掀起一场暴风雨

聆听你心中的　那一些呼唤求助

朝光芒的梦想迈步

****

你好！荣幸初次会面！

很高兴和你再相见！

ARIGATOU!

感谢你歌唱过

就让我们一起许下承诺

向前走你和我

****

忘不了那掉过的泪

记住了那笑容的美

你的眼睛看见什么颜色的蔷薇？

****

毫不疲惫

时光又匆匆开始向前飞

奇迹闪现

让我们见证这一天

****

这扑通扑通的心跳

在轰隆轰隆的喧闹

我打开心房歌唱就在这一秒

****

不用害怕

在我这里有你的一个家

直到永远

陪伴在你的身边

****

（不要抱住 现在交出）

你所有的不安顽固 一切全部

（枷锁解除 别再踌躇）

义无反顾

****

拨开一切云和雾 掀起一场暴风雨

聆听你心中的 那一些呼唤求助

朝光芒的梦想迈步

****

你好！荣幸初次会面！

很高兴和你再相见！

ARIGATOU!

感谢你歌唱过

就让我们一起许下承诺

向前走你和我

****

这一路漫长的路途

回忆起你给的祝福

我一个人红着眼哭泣停不住

****

有些疲惫

那么就坐下休息喝一杯

重新整装出发 才不是无所谓

****

那闪闪发亮的时光

和蠢蠢欲动的目光

我们习惯了不转过身 回头望

****

如今你我

早已学会不去追问对错

活得洒脱

表情也不再落寞

****

（不再抱住 心里的苦）

和你所有不安顽固 一切全部

（枷锁解除 起飞加速）

义无反顾

****

拨开一切云和雾 掀起一场暴风雨

聆听你心中的 那一些呼喊求助

朝光芒的梦想迈步

****

你好！荣幸初次会面！

很高兴和你再相见

ARIGATOU!

感谢你歌唱过

****

拨开一切云和雾 掀起一场暴风雨

传递这旋律到 你心里的最深处

送上最真挚的祝福

****

你好！荣幸初次听见！

你美妙悦耳的声线！

ARIGATOU!

感谢你唱给我

****

拥抱这份信念 永不坠落

一起许下承诺

就让我们同步心跳脉搏

向前走你和我


	10. Shine Forever - MONSTA X

**_Romaji:_ **

niga nae yeope isseo   
neoboda bichi naneun geon eopseo ye   
jigeum hemaego isseo   
gireul ireobeorin aicheoreom   
One and only like a holy   
I’m fascinated by the bright light of your beauty   
eoduwotdeon naldeure ije neoreul daeiphae   
nal ontong balkge muldeuryeojwo hayake   
  
You’re so beautiful deo bichina   
neoreul gyesok bol su itge   
hanbeoneuro manjok mothae   
dashi useojwo geureoke   
du pal beollyeo naegero waseo angyeo   
kkok angyeo nae pum ane angyeo   
bin gonggane neol chaewodugo shipeo   
naega neoreul bichulge   
  
Shine forever   
ye ye ye ye ye ye   
Shine forever   
juwil bwa niga bitnajana   
Shine forever   
naega neol bichuneun yuilhan spotlight   
niga itneun mae sungani hailaiteu   
Shine forever   
Forever know   
neon naegero you know ah   
  
dareun namjadeuregeneun neol   
deoneun boyeojujima niga himdeul tenikka   
niga honja itji anke   
naega isseojulge neoye gyeote   
  
neoran ttatteuthan bicheul damgo   
naran kkocheun gwanghapseong   
challanhan cheonsa   
nae nuneul meolge hasoseo   
biroso naroseo ijeya geudaereul arasseo   
neoye hwaryeoham   
geu nalgaereul dalgo narawajwo   
  
You’re so beautiful deo bichina   
neoreul gyesok bol su itge   
hanbeoneuro manjok mothae   
dashi useojwo geureoke   
du pal beollyeo naegero waseo angyeo   
kkok angyeo nae pum ane angyeo   
bin gonggane neol chaewodugo shipeo   
naega neoreul bichulge   
  
Shine forever   
ye ye ye ye ye ye   
Shine forever   
juwil bwa niga bitnajana   
Shine forever   
naega neol bichuneun yuilhan spotlight   
niga itneun mae sungani hailaiteu   
Shine forever   
Forever know   
neon naegero you know ah   
  
nawa nae modeun geoseul geolgo   
bichi naneun nege dallyeogalge ye   
saenggageun modu tteolchyeo   
nege jibjunghal shiganman naege namge ye   
  
neoye challanhan bit   
neol manjige haejwo   
ongiro gadeukhan pum   
geu pume angige haejwo   
Shine forever gyesok bitnajwo   
nae gireul ireo hemaedeorado   
gyesok bitnajwo   
  
Shine forever   
ye ye ye ye ye ye   
Shine forever   
juwil bwa niga bitnajana   
Shine forever   
naega neol bichuneun yuilhan spotlight   
niga itneun mae sungani hailaiteu   
Shine forever   
Forever know   
neon naegero you know ah   
Shine forever

****

**_Korean:_ **

니가 내 옆에 있어   
너보다 빛이 나는 건 없어 예   
지금 헤매고 있어   
길을 잃어버린 아이처럼   
One and only like a holy   
I’m fascinated by the bright light of your beauty   
어두웠던 날들에 이제 너를 대입해   
날 온통 밝게 물들여줘 하얗게   
  
You’re so beautiful 더 빛이나   
너를 계속 볼 수 있게   
한번으로 만족 못해   
다시 웃어줘 그렇게   
두 팔 벌려 내게로 와서 안겨   
꼭 안겨 내 품 안에 안겨   
빈 공간에 널 채워두고 싶어   
내가 너를 비출게   
  
Shine forever   
예 예 예 예 예 예   
Shine forever   
주윌 봐 니가 빛나잖아   
Shine forever   
내가 널 비추는 유일한 spotlight   
니가 있는 매 순간이 하이라이트   
Shine forever   
Forever know   
넌 내게로 you know ah   
  
다른 남자들에게는 널   
더는 보여주지마 니가 힘들 테니까   
니가 혼자 있지 않게   
내가 있어줄게 너의 곁에   
  
너란 따뜻한 빛을 담고   
나란 꽃은 광합성   
찬란한 천사   
내 눈을 멀게 하소서   
비로소 나로서 이제야 그대를 알았어   
너의 화려함   
그 날개를 달고 날아와줘   
  
You’re so beautiful 더 빛이나   
너를 계속 볼 수 있게   
한번으로 만족 못해   
다시 웃어줘 그렇게   
두 팔 벌려 내게로 와서 안겨   
꼭 안겨 내 품 안에 안겨   
빈 공간에 널 채워두고 싶어   
내가 너를 비출게   
  
Shine forever   
예 예 예 예 예 예   
Shine forever   
주윌 봐 니가 빛나잖아   
Shine forever   
내가 널 비추는 유일한 spotlight   
니가 있는 매 순간이 하이라이트   
Shine forever   
Forever know   
넌 내게로 you know ah   
  
나와 내 모든 것을 걸고   
빛이 나는 네게 달려갈게 예   
생각은 모두 떨쳐   
네게 집중할 시간만 내게 남게 예   
  
너의 찬란한 빛   
널 만지게 해줘   
온기로 가득한 품   
그 품에 안기게 해줘   
Shine forever 계속 빛나줘   
내 길을 잃어 헤매더라도   
계속 빛나줘   
  
Shine forever   
예 예 예 예 예 예   
Shine forever   
주윌 봐 니가 빛나잖아   
Shine forever   
내가 널 비추는 유일한 spotlight   
니가 있는 매 순간이 하이라이트   
Shine forever   
Forever know   
넌 내게로 you know ah   
Shine forever

****


	11. Love Shot - EXO

**_Romaji:_ **

chagapdorok seorol gyeonun chae   
nari seon deut geu moksorien   
sum makineun geonman gadeukae   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
Aye ye   
nuneul garin chaero geureoke   
gutge dada beorin seoroye   
mami aesseo wemyeonhaneungeol   
  
Ah tadeureo ga   
gallajil tteut sumi makyeo wa   
galjeungi na   
i han janeul gadeuki dama   
neomchil tteutan   
witaeron oneul bameul nan   
  
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana   
Na nanana nanana   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana   
Na nanana nanana   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
  
biteullyeo beorin Love and hate   
areumdaweotteon gieokdeul   
hayake muldeuryeojeo   
jogeumsshik baraeeo ga   
  
maeil deo gipeojeo Calm down   
sangcheoga dweneun malgwa   
geomkke ta beorin mam Where is love?   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah   
  
nungwa gwireul makko   
eokjiro hemae bwado gyeolguk jeongdabeun Love   
Too much ego-e jurin baereul bulligo   
bieo beorin han jane Compassion   
ije dashi chaeweo deureo boja da   
  
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana (Nanananana)   
Na nanana nanana (Oh oh oh)   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh (Hey hey)   
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)   
Na nanana nanana (Oh)   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
  
People come and people go   
sesange meomchweoseon neowa nan   
mudyeojin gamjeongdeure   
seoseohi iksukaejeo ga   
  
shimjangi ta   
memareuda gallajil tteutan   
mideume nan   
neoro jeoksheo teumeul chaeweo ga   
kkeojil tteutan nae mame bureul   
bucheo nwa   
Yeah   
  
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana (Eh eh eh)   
Na nanana nanana (It’s the love shot)   
Na nanana nananana (Oh oh oh oh)   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
Na (Na) nanana nananana   
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah) (Na na)   
Na nanana nanana (The love shot)   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh oh)   
It’s the love shot

 

**_Korean:_ **

차갑도록 서롤 겨눈 채   
날이 선 듯 그 목소리엔   
숨 막히는 것만 가득해   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
Aye ye   
눈을 가린 채로 그렇게   
굳게 닫아 버린 서로의   
맘이 애써 외면하는걸   
  
Ah 타들어 가   
갈라질 듯 숨이 막혀 와   
갈증이 나   
이 한 잔을 가득히 담아   
넘칠 듯한   
위태론 오늘 밤을 난   
  
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana   
Na nanana nanana

Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana   
Na nanana nanana   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
  
비틀려 버린 Love and hate   
아름다웠던 기억들   
하얗게 물들여져   
조금씩 바래어 가   
  
매일 더 깊어져 Calm down   
상처가 되는 말과   
검게 타 버린 마음 Where is love?   
Yeah yeah yeah yeah   
  
눈과 귀를 막고   
억지로 헤매 봐도 결국 정답은 Love   
Too much ego에 주린 배를 불리고   
비어 버린 한 잔의 Compassion   
이제 다시 채워 들어 보자 다   
  
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana (Nanananana)   
Na nanana nanana (Oh oh oh)   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh (Hey hey)   
It’s the love shot   
Na nanana nananana (Yeah yeah yeah yeah)   
Na nanana nanana (Oh)   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
  
People come and people go   
세상에 멈춰선 너와 난   
무뎌진 감정들에   
서서히 익숙해져 가   
  
심장이 타   
메마르다 갈라질 듯한   
믿음에 난   
너로 적셔 틈을 채워 가   
꺼질 듯한 내 맘에 불을   
붙여 놔   
Yeah   
  
It’s the love shot   
Nanana nananana (Eh eh eh)   
Na nanana nanana (It’s the love shot)   
Na nanana nananana (Oh oh oh oh)   
Oh oh oh oh oh   
It’s the love shot   
Na (Na) nanana nananana   
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah) (Na na)   
Na nanana nanana (The love shot)   
Na nanana nananana   
Oh oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh oh)   
It’s the love shot


	12. アンドロメダアンドロメダ/ Andromeda Andromeda - Nayutalien

**_Romaji:_ **

Wareware wa uchuujin da

Kousha no ura kara kontakuto

Purazuma wa anata nerau

Todokeru omoi wa chou denpa

****

Houkago no kiseki taiken

Kanjite iru no gyarakushii

Kansoku wa anata shidai

Uzumaku omoi wa koigokoro

****

Andoromeda andoromeda kotaete okure

Anata to watashi towa ni aenai no

Andoromeda andoromeda kizuite okure

Kanata no uchuu de anata ni koi shiteru

****

Parura parura parura ttattara

****

Urayama de daihouden

Akairo hikatta erekiteru

Kaion ga tooku de hibiku

Yonaka no sanji ni kinjo meiwaku

****

Okujou no himitsu kurabu

Kanjite hoshii no misuterii

Kousen wa anata nerau

Hisoka ni uchi nuku no koigokoro

****

Andoromeda andoromeda kotaete okure

Anata to watashi towa ni aenai no

Andoromeda andoromeda wasurete okure

Anata to uchuu wa hontou ni yoku niteru

****

Parura parura parura ttattara

 

**_Japanese:_ **

ワレワレは宇宙人ダ

校舎の裏からコンタクト

プラズマはあなた狙う

届ける想いは超電波

****

放課後の奇跡体験

感じているのギャラクシー

観測はあなた次第

渦巻く想いは恋心

****

アンドロメダアンドロメダ　答えておくれ

あなたとわたし　永久に逢えないの

アンドロメダアンドロメダ　気づいておくれ

彼方の宇宙であなたに恋してる

****

パルラパルラパルラッタッタラ

****

裏山で大放電

赤色光ったエレキテル

怪音がとおくで響く

夜中の3時に近所迷惑

****

屋上の秘密クラブ

感じてほしいのミステリー

光線はあなた狙う

密かに撃ちぬくの恋心

****

アンドロメダアンドロメダ　応えておくれ

あなたとわたし　永久に逢えないの

アンドロメダアンドロメダ　忘れておくれ

あなたと宇宙は本当によく似てる

****

パルラパルラパルラッタッタラ


	13. Trespass - MONSTA X

**_Romaji:_ **

igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neon kkamjjak nollalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol silta hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neo wanjeon simkunghalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
niga neomu hemaeseo naega wasseo (e o e o)   
Hey, geogi sisihan aedeul chiwo bwabwa (e o e o)   
yeogijeogi eojilleo sijagi jom geochireo   
Get up get up get up get up   
igeol meomchura hal su inna   
  
jal gugyeonghae   
na eotteokhaeseo ni mameul   
da eojireophyeo nonneunji   
eodibuteo eodikkaji   
da naega soneul boneunji   
nae nune ni jubyeon da eongmangiya   
neo jigeumbuteo jal jikyeobwa   
  
igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neon kkamjjak nollalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol silta hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neo wanjeon simkunghalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip

igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
  
nan dareun jeogi yeppeujanghan aedeulgwaneun dalla   
sillyehamnida Excuse my charisma   
nimame muryehi jom deureogalge   
nae sarangi yeuireul jom molla Excuse my charisma   
Young and bad iksukhaejyeo juheon   
Monsta X boys on the way man   
chyeodeureoganda mam dansokhaera   
Get out the way ja gamdonghaebwa   
  
jal gugyeonghae   
somuni meolli peojige   
nal maeumdaero yokhage   
nae ireumui kkoripyoe   
neoraneun ireum dallige   
ige nae sijakhaneun bangsigiya   
neo jigeumbuteo jal jikyeobwa   
  
igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neon kkamjjak nollalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol silta hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neo wanjeon simkunghalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
  
gireul irheun neoreul wihan sijagiya   
geunyang dugo bwa nareul,   
geunyang mideobwa nareul   
igeon da uimi inneun soraniya   
geureonikka majeo haedo doelkka   
  
igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neon kkamjjak nollalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol silta hal su inna   
Knock knock ja deureogamnida   
neo wanjeon simkunghalge bunmyeonghamnida   
deureoga hwakhwak deureoga hwakhwak mudanchimip   
igeol beomjoera hal su inna   
  
neojomgeuman hemael ttaedo dwaetdago bwa   
ni jubyeon jasikdeul nan da dwaetdago bwa   
neol yeoneunde yeolsoeneun piryo eopseo   
geunyang mun busuji   
mildangini sseomini   
wae jiljil kkeureo gudi? Huh?   
nimame deureoga nal jantteuk eojilleonwa   
jombwabwabwa naega yeogi museun jit jeojilleonna   
seonge chagesseo naega anim nuga   
So tell me now   
Who’s hot and who’s not

 

**_Korean:_ **

이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
넌 깜짝 놀랄게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 싫다 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
너 완전 심쿵할게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
니가 너무 헤매서 내가 왔어 (e o e o)   
Hey, 거기 시시한 애들 치워 봐봐 (e o e o)   
여기저기 어질러 시작이 좀 거칠어   
Get up get up get up get up   
이걸 멈추라 할 수 있나   
  
잘 구경해   
나 어떡해서 니 맘을   
다 어지럽혀 놓는지   
어디부터 어디까지   
다 내가 손을 보는지   
내 눈에 니 주변 다 엉망이야   
너 지금부터 잘 지켜봐   
  
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
넌 깜짝 놀랄게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 싫다 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
너 완전 심쿵할게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
  
난 다른 저기 예쁘장한 애들과는 달라   
실례합니다 Excuse my charisma   
니맘에 무례히 좀 들어갈게   
내 사랑이 예의를 좀 몰라 Excuse my charisma   
Young and bad 익숙해져 주헌   
Monsta X boys on the way man   
쳐들어간다 맘 단속해라   
Get out the way 자 감동해봐   
  
잘 구경해   
소문이 멀리 퍼지게   
날 마음대로 욕하게   
내 이름의 꼬리표에   
너라는 이름 달리게   
이게 내 시작하는 방식이야   
너 지금부터 잘 지켜봐   
  
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
넌 깜짝 놀랄게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 싫다 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
너 완전 심쿵할게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
  
길을 잃은 너를 위한 시작이야   
그냥 두고 봐 나를,   
그냥 믿어봐 나를   
이건 다 의미 있는 소란이야   
그러니까 마저 해도 될까   
  
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
넌 깜짝 놀랄게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 싫다 할 수 있나   
Knock knock 자 들어갑니다   
너 완전 심쿵할게 분명합니다   
들어가 확확 들어가 확확 무단침입   
이걸 범죄라 할 수 있나   
  
너좀그만 헤맬 때도 됐다고 봐   
니 주변 자식들 난 다 됐다고 봐   
널 여는데 열쇠는 필요 없어   
그냥 문 부수지   
밀당이니 썸이니   
왜 질질 끌어 굳이? Huh?   
니맘에 들어가 날 잔뜩 어질러놔   
좀봐봐봐 내가 여기 무슨 짓 저질렀나   
성에 차겠어 내가 아님 누가   
So tell me now   
Who’s hot and who’s not


	14. Only One

_**Romaji** _

Irujo sei

Fuki youshi

Baka tsugishi

Hatsutei ga aru

 

Irudan sei

Iihitoshi

Baka najo seino

Tsuki nahitoda

 

Nani ga tsuki kana

Nani ga kirai kana

Dou butsu kaukana

Kurasu iruka

 

Nare taike redo

Dou yatte, jousan tsuru

"Omae" joutsuru

Okamai nashita

 

Mazuni ai satsu

Unmei nishi tagau

Ganbatsute, ganbatsute

 

**Chorus:**

Shitsure matsuga

Ima, hima desuka?

Tenki gai dane!

Hana mo kirei ne!

 

Sono kumo mite

Neko nitsuite

Hana shitai desuka?

 

Nande monai

Watashi mantou ni

Anata nare tai!

 

Irujo sei

Fuki youshi

Baka tsugishi

Hatsu teiga aru

 

Iru dansei

Iihitoshi

Baka najo sei no

Iito modachi

 

Nani ga tsuki kana

Nani ga kirai kana

Dou butsu kaukana

Kurasu iruka?

 

Bakuga kirai kana

Shousan tsuru no teto,

Kaeta maugai?

Moutsuku barentain

 

Chokoreto, to rabu ya

Junbi shite oku

Teku hakushite!

 

**Chorus:**

Shitsure matsuga

Ima, hima desuka?

Tenki gai dane!

Kusa mokirei ne!

 

Sono kumo mite

Inu to onaji

Nani nitsuite

Hanashi tai desuka?

 

Nande monai

Watashi mandou ni

Daitsuki dayo

 

 

Shitsure matsuga

Ima, hima desuka?

Kibun gai dane!

Kusamo kire ne!

 

Baka tsugi dane!

Koibi toni natsute,

Hana shitai desuka?

Ne...

 

Daishou desuka?

Nani kangae ten?

Kimi no kaoga

Aka kunatsute

 

Nande monai

Watashi montou ni

Aishiteiru!

 

 

**_Japanese_ **

いるじょせい

ふきようし

ばかつぎし

はつていがある

 

いるだんせい

いいひとし

ばかなじょせいの

すきなひとだ 

 

なにがすきかな

なにがきらいかな

どうぶつかうかな 

クラスいるか?

 

なれたいけれど

どうやって, つるかな

どうやって, じょうさんつる

"おまえ" しょつる

 

おかまいなした

まずにあいさす

うんめいにしたがう

がんばすて, がんばすて

 

**Chorus:**

しつれますが

いま, ひまですか?

てんきがいいだね!

はなもきれいね!

 

そのくもみて

ねことおまじ

なにについて

はなしたいですか?

 

なんでもない

わたしまんとうに

あなたなれたい!

 

いるしょせい

ふきようし

ばかすぎし

はつていがある

 

いるだんせい

いいひとし

ばかなじょせいの

いいともだち

 

なにがすきかな

なにがきらいかな

どうばつかうかな 

クラスいるか?

 

ばくがすきかな

ばくがきらいかな

しょうさんするのてと,

かえたまうがいい ?

 

もうつくバレンタイン

チョコレと, とラブや

じゅんびしておく

てくはくして!

 

 

**Chorus:**

しつれまつが

いま, ひまですか?

てんきがいいだね!

くさもきれいだね!

 

そのくもみて

いぬとおなじ

なにについて,

はなしたいですか?

 

なんでもない

わたしまんどうに

だいすきだよ

 

 

しつれまつが

いま, ひまですか?

きぶんがいいだね!

くさもきれいね!

 

ばかすぎだね!

こいびとになつて,

はなしたうですか?

 

ね... だいしょうですか?

なにかんがえてん?

きみのかおが

あかくなつて

 

なんでもない

わたしもんとうに

あいしている


End file.
